Guild Short Story  Via gloriae
by Kreirravia
Summary: A handful of years after the fall of the Lich King and Deathwing; the Horde & Alliance had fallen into a relative peace. However, actions by the Alliance have forced the Horde & it's peoples hands & an all out attack on the Alliance is taking place.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He walked across the frozen plateau; his knuckles white from gripping his blooded sword a trail of crimson, flowed freely down his exposed arm.

"I told you once before you'd die by my hand, traitor." He said calmly as he sheathed his blade instead pulling out a small runed dagger. "Your time is at an end and before this day is through you will just be a passing memory in this world."

He draw the blade to the young Orc's neck and carefully drew a thin line of blood, too pain the Orc more than kill him. The Orc lay on the ground leather armour ripped apart with cuts in their place. His hand lay discarded a few feet away clinging to his now broken sword.

"Please, please don't do this!" pleaded the Orc as he struggled to move away from the elf. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

"You had your chance and what did you do? You killed your allies and stole both their belongings and the item you were tasked to protect! There are no other chances! You shall pay for your failure with your life; nothing more, nothing less." responded the elf. "Now, you will die." driving the dagger deep into the Orc's heart. The Orc gasp as the cold blade penetrated his green skin. Deeper and deeper the dagger went and when the hilt touched the Orc's chest and with one last vicious twist, he was dead.

"Take this filth out of my sight!" The elf commanded.

"Yes, my lord." said the ranger as he rushed to clean up the mess.

"It is done, we may continue with the next stage." said the old elf as he washed himself with a small bowl of water left by a nearby page.

"What of the human king? Does he know?" said a voice behind the elf.

"No, not yet he soon shall. Prepare the men we make our move at first light. Leave none standing." replied the elf.


	2. Part 1  Politics

Part 1 – Politics

"Sir, we've been waiting for six days for him to even see us? Why do we still wait?" asked the young Spellbreaker standing at the door.

"Because, I know the laws and loop holes that have to be travelled to reach our goals. These humans have one of the most annoying political systems in our world but it's easy to use against them. While they're trying to think of the real reason we're here our people can sneak into the city and carry out their objectives." Replied the elf as he moved to the desk he had been given by the palace's staff.

The elf wearing a deep red robe with a runed dagger to his left side pulled out a small rod and began to write on the paper left on the small oak desk. "Is that one of those Goblin writing things? Auto-Ink-Pens I think they call them?" asked the Spellbreaker, clearly bored.

"Yes though the Goblin I got it from liked to call it an A-I-P-E, seems true to form they added an explosive device to it." replied the elf, amused by the idea.

"Good morning sir" said a voice behind the older elf.

Jumping to his feet and drawing his runed dagger the aging elf half yelled "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" She said smiling widely and continuing with "I spent the day trying to find Subject 2 but no luck yet he may have gotten onto a boat a few days ago but the dock loader I was talking too, well let's just say he stopped talking and leave it at that."

"You didn't kill another one did you? You know they'll start noticing half their population is going missing sooner or later." replied the elf.

"Yes, but by then I'll have found my target and we'll both be safely back in Silvermoon sipping tea and watching the new trainee mages turning each other into sheep." mocked the magi as she sat on the chair closest to the window. "Well I'll be safe anyway, what of the others? Have they been found yet?"

"Subject 3, 5, 9 and 12 has been taken back to Silvermoon but the rest are still out there." He replied.

"Better then the last time I asked I guess. I wish we could just ask the humans to give them all up and we could be on our merry way without all this end of hiding, finding..." she said trailing off as she started to fall asleep.

"You've got to tell me one day how she got her nick name "Mystyeyes", sir." said the Spellbreaker as he pulled the sheet over her.

"Maybe one day, but now we have bigger things to think about. Tomorrow morning I'm to meet with the king, since I was one of his teachers I'm hoping to use that to get him to hand over a few of them." answered the elf.

"Have Bloodtower or Astarrael reported in yet sir?" asked the Spellbreaker.

"No, but they will once they have something useful to tell me." He said as he moved to the bed near the door and started to go to sleep.


	3. Part 2 More Politics

Part 2 – More Politics

The next morning was greeted by a young human page given the task of showing the Sin'dorei Ambassador around the city.

"He still a little worried?" Said Mystyeyes as she and the others followed the boy out of the room.

"By the looks of him this is the first time he's seen any member of the Horde. I'm guessing they'd be teaching these children that we're a bunch of cannibals or something?" replied the old elf.

"You don't mind if my two guards retain their weapons do you? While I am sure you wish to keep your word on our safety I'd feel a lot better with my own men." asked the elf.

"That sounded more like a statement then a question?" laughed Mystyeyes in Thalassian much to the page's discomfort. "Oh, don't worry we don't eat people, that's the trolls."

"Stop messing with him and let's go" snapped the ambassador as they proceeded out of the main palace area.

"M...my lord this is the market district. The gate was damaged in the attack by Deathwing but most of this area still remains untouched." said the page slowly feeling safer as the guards assigned to protect the Ambassadors took formation around them.

"Deathwing, that brings back memories, how goes our campaign in the Blackwing Descent?" asked the Ambassador.

"Magmaw and the Omnotron Defence System have been breached. I'm due to return to the battle soon but we held back to tend to the wounded." said a large Blood elf wearing a mask that he took from the remains of a dead Troll lord or some other kind of high military/social member.

"Bal'a dash, malanore Alandor Bloodtower, it's good to see you. Have your travels been well." Asked the Ambassador as he drew closer"

"Anu belore dela'na, I am well." Replied Blood turning to Mystyeyes "Alanassori it's good to see you as well"


	4. Part 3 Bugger

Part 3 – Bugger

"And it's good to see you as well, have you gotten word from Heloese yet? She was meant to send a report to me on our recon in Northrand days ago; I'm starting to worry something has gone wrong." replied Myst.

"Last I heard they'd reached Icecrown but had some trouble with the local spiders" Said Blood barely holding a laugh in. "She's got them killing every spider, no matter the size in a 200 mile radius of the camp."

"Oh my, maybe it wasn't such a good idea putting her in charge..." replied Myst.

"What's that sound?" asked the page "Sounds like one of those gnome flying things."

"Umm we may have a problem!" she yelled as she pointed to a giant black dot quickly growing in size. "I have to go...see a friend" Said Myst as she blinked out of sight.

"Oh crap, RUN!" Yelled blood as the sound of the falling gun-ship became a near overwhelming roar.

_~Meanwhile on the gun-ship~_

"I didn't do it!" yelled Vedris Evilstrikes at his brother.

"Didn't do it? Didn't do it? You impaled him in front of me!" replied his brother, Gonnadie "How can you say you didn't do it!"

"I didn't intend to do it?" replied Evil, in a close to mocking tone.

"Well at least have the decency to aim the ship at the king? and help me find the parachutes" Said Gonna, continuing with "Shit, goblins don't use them do they?"

"They do, normally...but not when they're not on the crashing plane" Replied Evil.

"You got it aimed at the king?" asked Gonna.

"Yeah got a problem with that..." replied Evil.

"What is it this time?" Screamed Gonna.

"You rushed the job so they didn't put the wheel on right...and well its come off." replied Evil

"It's not my day is it..." said Gonna "ok, where we pointing at?"

"The market I think." answered Evil.

"Meh, that'll do when we get I don't know, 30 metres above the ground, jump." said Gonna.

"Jump? How the hell we going to jump off a gun-ship 30 metres off the ground and expect to walk away?" yelled evil trying to be heard over the roar of the plane.

"I haven't gotten that far yet, I was going to try a shield spell they showed me in my paladin training...and you well you're dead anyway not like you can die again?" replied Gonna.

"Umm, well...you may have a point there...If I die, again it's your fault!" yelled Evil as he stepped up to the edge of the plane.

"NOW!" Yelled Gonna just as the plane started to impact with the ground.

They both jumped flying through the air (well more like falling but we're not going to judge them) before crashing into the ground only a few metres away from what was left of their gun-ship.

"Wow, that worked!" yelled Gonna barely able to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Ok, who did it this time?" asked the ambassador.

"He did it!" They both yelled.

"Well you're both cleaning it up! You know how hard it will be to get them to agree now that you just blew away half the market area! If you two don't have this mess cleaned up by the time we're called to the court. I'll have you both patrolling the lands we hold in outland for the rest of your lives!" Yelled the Ambassador turning to blood he asked "How many people they kill this time?"

"I counted 127 body's sir and one cow" reported Blood.

"Remind me to give them a raise..." whispered the ambassador.

"Wait we get paid?" yelled Evil as the medics tried to close the wounds on his body.


	5. Part 4, Section 1 Return to the old ways

**Part 4, Section 1 – Return of the old ways**

*Meanwhile just north of Icecrown Citadel*

"I want patrols every ten yards with a hunter tracking those little monsters!" yelled Heloese as she passed her command tent.

"Commander, I have a message from Lord Kreirravia" Reported the runner as he saluted.

"Another one? How the hell are you guys getting here so bloody fast anyway?" asked Heloese shaking her head continuing with "Never mind, what's the message?"

"By Order of Lord Kreirravia, Guild Master of Leviathan, High Commander of the Horde, you have been ordered to return to High Command. The order has been signed by Lord Kreirravia, First Commander Deathslayer, Senior General Mystyeyes and acting Warchief, Hellscream." reported the runner bowing at the last name. "The Alliance has attacked Silvermoon, the high council has announced that the peace treaty forged by Thrall has been broken and that full scale war is once again upon us."

"I'll order the return as soon as all my patrols have gotten back." replied Heloese also asking "How badly was the attack?"

"I'm sorry, Commander I was sent before news got back to high command. As far as I know, Lord Kreirravia sent the whole northern fleets as well as every ground unit that side of the world to defend Silvermoon" Replied the runner.


	6. Part 4, Section 2 A new Dawn

**Part 4, Section 2 – A new Dawn**

*Two weeks latter*

The grey haired elf walked up the golden raise to the platform that would he could oversee the crowd. Three weeks after the attack on failed attack on Silvermoon, forty seven million Sin'dorei amassed at Thalassian Pass to remember the fallen and to seek wisdom for the future. Before the sea of Blood Elves an honour guard of a hundred Blood Knights stood guard over their leader as he raised his blood red gloves to hush the crowd.

"Brothers, Sisters! On this day some 40 years ago, the human prince Authas attacked our lands with the undead! 40 years ago we nearly lost our very race to _that_ human! 10 years ago; I brought his head back to Silvermoon! In the name of Sin'dorei, in the name of Leviathan, and in the name of the Horde! We have survived! We have destroyed all in our path!" he crashed his fist down in to the air "We accepted Thralls treaty despite the fact that we'd lose the ability to seek retribution on the Alliance for all they have down against us! And now they attack our every homes?" pointing his arms out towards the rebuilt gate "All that ends today! The treaty is broken and we will not be hindered in our judgement of the humans! Anar'alah belore! We shall have justice for the crimes committed by the Alliance! Those Kim'jaels, they will know what we mean by Selama ashal'anore! On this hour, on this day! I call upon all of the Sin'dorei to stand with me! To join me as I march onto each and every city of the Alliance and bring down their gates! As I bring back the heads of each and every leader of the Alliance!" Said the elf as he raised his hands above his head and engulfed the air above him into a fiery inferno of light. Continuing in a voice many may say was close to becoming demonic.

"_Violet halls, crimson nights_

_In darkened grace and fallen plight_

_We are guarded by the light"_

The air surrounding the platform exploded in a ring of light circling out from the wizened elf. "Will you answer the call?" he said after a moment.

The crowd responded to this display of power with a deafen cheer and each of the colourfully clad Lords of the Sin'dorei pledged their support to his campaign against the Alliance.

"Commander Heloese, strike leader Evilstrikes has been has attached to your unit by order of Lady Mystyeyes" Said the massager quickly bowing.

"Lady? When did she gain that title?" replied Heloese "Never mind have him report to my command tent as soon as possible."

"As you wish." responded the messenger.

She moved back to her tent, she'd insisted that the whole tent be clad in purple with the blood red trim marking her as a Sin'dorei Force Commander. As she entered she drew back her purple hood; since being promoted to the rank she'd developed a taste for having everything in her favourite colour and with the entitlements of her rank had ordered every tent in her unit reflect that. The men under her command often disliked the fact that their tabard being trimmed in her colour but none would openly appose her. She smiled as the little imp that followed her where ever she went tried to annoy one of the servants.

"Force Commander Heloese?" asked a voice behind her.

"I take it you're Evilstrikes? Lord Kreirravia has warned me about you. Also said you managed to kill 127 alliance members by mistake? However, you also managed to kill one of our allies working within the city." Replied Heloese as she picked up a runed dagger she'd put on the table before the speech. "Mystyeyes has put you under my command as a last chance for you. At any point I wish I can order you to return to her and you will be removed from active service and will be placed in the Silvermoon guard for the remainder of your career. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes ma'am, by the way what's the colour of your unit" Asked Evil mockingly.

"Purple" Replied Heloese.

"Damn, I owe Gonna 10 gold then. How on Azeroth did he know? More to the point why the hell did I make that bet…." said Evil as he left the command tent.


	7. Part 5  Marching Orders

**Part 5 – Marching Orders**

"I've called you here because you make up the command team of this campaign. You will have the nobles fall under your command and they are under orders to follow your commands. That being said they'll likely not give up completely command easily." said Kreirravia pacing around the large engraved map. "First Commander Deathslayer, all of the generals are under your command with Second Commander Bloodtower having control over the Force Commanders. Each commander will have five strike leaders under their control and there will be ten patrol leaders for each strike leader." gesturing to Mystyeyes to begin.

"Command Heloese, you'll be leading the southern campaign in Duskwood. At Force Commander Churutana's command you will head north across The Darkened Bank and attack Elwynn Forest. Your goal will be to raid the town of Goldshire while we move the 1st, 2nd and 3rd commands through the north into Stormwind. Our scouts report the area is fairly well maned but the local militia." said Myst.

Pointing to the map Blood said "This point just north of the Tower of Azora you will find a target we were in the process of detaining when they attacked Silvermoon. We would like him alive but if he resists you may kill him as long as his body is taken back to Silvermoon."

"Crimsonmoon, for the time being you are being given the rank of General. I require you to lead an attack on the alliance base in the southern barrens. I've also asked Visty to lead an undercover raid on Stormwind itself to try and eliminate the king." said Kreirravia moving a worn scroll onto the map table.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bloodtower the scroll was rimed in a deep gold with a black tie holding it rolled up. The string was runed with a language long since forgotten.

"This, this is the scroll that was signed but each of the officers. Some 20 years ago on the day the Black Temple fell and Leviathan was born." he said unrolling the brittle parchment. "In light of these new developments I'd like each of you to sign it as well; with the expectation of you two Blood and Death."

He hand the long phoenix feather to each of them to sign the scroll. After each had signed he placed the scroll back in an oak chest bearing the mark of Leviathan and sealed the lock with an enchantment.

"Today we make history" he said as a page handed out drinks "May Deathwing fall! May the Alliance fall with him!"

"Heloese, I'd like you to call an assembly of your unit for me?" requested Mystyeyes as she led Heloese out of the main command tent.

"Sure, when would you like them ready?" replied Heloese.

"As soon as possible" answered Mystyeyes as Heloese ran off to complete her task.

Mystyeyes arrived at Heloese command tent several minutes later to find the entire unit out on assembly in full battle armour. All five of her strike leaders leading at attention in front of the five main columns that made up the unit. Each wearing their black helmets trimmed in gold marking their rank. Behind them in ten rows stood the bulk of the unit; each row lead by a patrol leader and all wearing the purple tabard with the guilds emblem and trimmed in gold.

"I don't remember most of these strike leaders other then Evilstrikes, who are they?" asked Mystyeyes as she reached Heloese's side.

"From left to right: Evilstrikes, Dinsty, Cerberas, Eetgeet, and Alardi." supplied Heloese.

"Ok you lot! As of now, the 21st command will be marching via Undercity's air-ship to the area known as Duskwood. From there you'll be briefed by Heloese and your strike leaders on your next destination." yelled Mystyeyes as she walked down the line.


	8. Part 6 A forgotten hero

**Part 6 – A forgotten hero**

*Three weeks later, somewhere in Duskwood*

"When the hell we getting out of here, this place gives me the creeps and Evil's not giving us a break." complained the Spellbreaker.

"Give it a rest, we are here until we're told to move." came the reply "and it's not my job to give you lot a break, you want that go complain to Heloese" mocked Evil as he walked off.

"Why's he always in a bad mood anyway?" asked the Spellbreaker when he was sure his strike leader was out of hearing range.

"No's ever told you have they, well listen close because he'll give us a beating if he finds out I told you this. Fifty years ago as you all know Authas attack our lands and it lead to the first destruction of the Sunwell" he said taking a bite out of the meat in his hands. "What you don't know is, Vedris Evilstrikes was once a ranger-captain in the vanguard with his brother Gonnadie, a priest in the service of the king. They've been at odds for years. But in the attack the rangers were ordered to hold the line and one of their number asked to race down and hold the undead on the water line. They all knew the person that went down there would not be coming back and out of their ranks a young ranger-captain offered to go. Knowing that he wouldn't come back, well he came back but not in the way he'd have hoped. He held the line for six hours buying the ranger's time; he must have killed millions of the undead but he got raised as a Death Knight himself for his trouble. He earned himself the title of Hero of the Sin'dorei, not the mockery that's used now. No he's a true hero, too bad there isn't much left of him in there. Death Knights are in their nature, bitter and emotionless if even a fraction of that ranger-captain is left this war is won." He placed the bone from the meat in the fire. "Now, I'm going to go find out why we haven't gotten the order to move"

"Sir, what happened to his brother?" asked the Spellbreaker.

"He was tasked with evacuating the children, nearly died himself. But after the 'prince' brought back the Nauru he took up the light as a Blood Knight and serves as an officer in Leviathan." he replied, as he neared the bright purple tent he muttered under his breath. "Why the hell would you mark yourself out as the commanding officer?"

"Because I want them to come, if they march into my tent I'll show them the true meaning of pain." replied Heloese as she opened the tent door to allow her strike leader to enter. "Now Eetgeet, what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?"

"Everyone's on nerve since we haven't moved yet." he answered.

"I feel for them, as far as I know there is a problem at Ironforge. The dragons have decided to interfere with our attack. They're ordering us to stand down and return to Silvermoon." replied Heloese.

"The dragons? What the hell do they think they are doing? The Sin'dorei has been allies of their kind for as long as any can remember!" yelled Eetgeet.

"Calm down, Kreirravia has gone there personally to speak to them given his past dealings with them. We're within our rights under their own laws to seek retribution against every member of the Alliance." ordered Heloese.

"Order the men to arms, I got the order a few hours ago but we can have some fun raiding the local towns until other orders are sent on." Ask Heloese a grin bordering on evil across her face.


	9. Part 7 Blown away

**Part 7 – Blown away**

It was six weeks into the siege of Ironforge, and both the attackers and defenders were at a standstill. But not for the reasons that one would expect, the dragon flights intervention forced both to a mind numbing stale mate. The massed army of the Sin'dorei held the entrance to the city and despite the dragon's intervention refused to move until the order was given by their own commanders. Everyone not in the city would have to travel to Stormwind and take the train system into the city; that's if the local guards would allow them. The dragons had turned the throne room, at the time used by the council in the Kings absence as a meeting room between the two forces. The throne room was decked out in the spirit of the midsummer holiday. The fiery banners draped in every doorway and arch. The leader of the red dragon flight unit send had commanded the two leading force commanders of the attackers to stay in the throne room until a conclusion had been finalised.

"I don't like this; the meeting room is in their part of the city and you've only been allowed two guards." said Mystyeyes as the two neared the command tent of the attacking forces.

"You worry too much, anyway I'll have two of the best body guards we have." replied Kreirravia as they entered the tent.

"Who? Bloodtower and Gonnadie are deployed in Darkshore." asked Mystyeyes "and Heloese and Evilstikes are somewhere south of Stormwind?"

"You doubt your own abilities? And you forget Astarrael or Crimsonmoon." replied Kreirravia.

"Wait, no! I'm going through another negotiation! You don't want me, remember last time? I still can't get the smell out of my robes!" pleaded Mystyeyes.

"A repeat of last time is exactly what I'm counting on. I need someone in there that was no tolerance at all for negotiation." said Kreirravia "Anyway, someone needs to intimate the council and most of my armour is practical."

"What's that meant to mean? You think my clothes are over the top? Do you?" accused Mystyeyes as they placed themselves at the front of the rounded war table.

"A little vain today are we? You're a mage; I'd be worried if you didn't go over the top in your choice of robes. "Now, if you done with having a go at me could we continue?"

"My Lord, our forces hold 97% of Ironforge included the archives, the banks, and most of their residential areas. The dragons haven't tried to force us back from our positions but no hostile actions can be taken against each other. We believe most of the city's population was evacuated before we reached the main gate. Sir, I believe there's a traitor in high command. They knew some of our attack plans and they had their defences up before we reached the hill. We took heavy damage, wasn't for the extra men sent we may have lost the north of the city." reported the commander pointing to the areas of the he last talking about. He was getting old by elvan standards but in his jet black robe with a high collar with a deep red trim and the markings of his rank on his angling shoulders. "I'd like to go with you when you meet with the dragons and the council. I served in the Dragonblight unit we sent to Northrand. I may be of use to you."

"No Commander, you're use is here. Keeping our soldiers in line, they can smell victory and will act rashly. If they're allowed to act on impulse and break the truce before we can rid ourselves of these dragons. We'll lose a large section of our forces within the city." replied Kreirravia placing his hand on the commander's shoulder. "If anything goes wrong; we'll need good commanders keeping these youngsters in line."

"As you wish, my lord." came the only reply.

Waving Myst and a Spellbreaker to his sides he moved out of the command tent and through the city's wide gates. At the entrance to the great forge, two dragons stood guard. Though in their elvan forms they would be dangerous foes and open combat with them unwise. "Lord Kreirravia, you are expected. You are permitted two guards of your choosing." said one of the dragons allowing the group to pass.

"Lord Kreirravia, Guild Master of Leviathan, High Commander of the Horde, Hero of Sin'dorei, newly appointed Regent Lord of Silvermoon." announced the herald seeing Kreirravia enter the door. "Lady Alanassori Mystyeyes, Senior Officer of Leviathan Senior General of Leviathan, Lady of Eversong Pass." added the herald seeing her enter behind Kreirravia.

On the raised platform at the back of the room stood the council of Ironforge, below them ten members of the dragon flight and two dragon kin. "Welcome Lord Kreirravia, Lady Alanassori." welcomed the dragon at the head of the guard. "Do not worry; we're here in number to protect the council from you. You have a reputation Lord Kreirravia, for a paladin you possess great abilities as a magi. Many of our kin remember you from before the loss of the Earth-Warder."

"Earth-Warder? But that was…" said Mystyeyes but was cut off by Kreirravia as he said. "Such things matter little in this era, but we both know your presence means little. By the end of this day I will have their heads. The honour of the Sin'dorei demands it!"

"Honour? You and I know better don't we? You have lived far too long to be blinded by honour, Altum-natus." replied the dragon.

"You break your ladies vow, those times are behind us! Eranu, or I will help you!" yelled Kreirravia on the verge of pure anger. "Those days are gone! The days of the Quel'dorei are gone, only the Sin'dorei stands!"

"I have stepped out of line; I fear my presence will be this cities end. Lord, I was asked to end this attack with as little bloodshed as possible. What is the true reason for this siege?" asked the dragon, bowing low as a sign of apology.

"I have told you, a blood price must be paid!" was the only reply.

"Lord, stop the act; we both know you seek something else. Something greater then this petty honour." repeated the dragon.

"My Lord, I have a message for you." yelled a page as he raced past the guards.

"It seems I may have to answer you after all." turning to the page he said "return and tell them to hold until I give the order."

As the page ran off to carry out his new task one of the guards that he'd just ran past raised his hands forming a spell of dragon fire. Seeing the signs of the spells action Mystyeyes raced in between the dragon and his intended target and hastily created what barrier she could. A wave of blue fire washed over the mage and sparks of pure white exploded from her shields. As the smoke cleared the arch could be seen, the once marvels doorway had been blackened beyond recognition and the flooring mimicking its sad state. All that could be seen of Mystyeyes was a dome of white energy, flickering with blue flares of light. As the Spellbreaker and Kreirravia moved towards her shield, it disintegrated revealing a worn mage. Her cloths burned by the dragons flame and her hair highlighted with white, a testament of the power she needed to hold the shield from the barrage it had taken.

"You attack my own guards?" yelled Kreirravia helping Mystyeyes up. "To hell with deals, burn the city with the dragon in it or not."

"Lord Kreirravia, we ask you to think this through. Would you destroy a whole city over a mistake?" pleaded the dragon.

"A mistake, you tried to kill an unarmed page; one that acted within your own laws!" replied Kreirravia handing Mystyeyes over to the Spellbreaker; he raised his hands above his head and started a chant, the words being forgotten as soon as they had been heard. "You have your choice: I will destroy this city around me as well as the mountain that it stands within; or you will open the deep vault and you will bring me the heads of this council, they all signed the order so they all must die!"

A halo of raw energy formed around him circling him, each at a different angle.

"Don't do this! Get the council out of the city!" yelled the dragon, his voice on the border to panic.

"There is no use dragon; I've gotten my Spellbreakers within the city! Can you beat the most powerful magicians on this world? Not even the dragons surpass us now! We have breached the mortal plane and taken back our immortality! For too long we have been held back by the Horde! Now, you will give us what we want or, you will die." he said as the rings of light around him picked up speed.

"Open this vault he speaks of, now!" ordered the dragon "I said now, the power he is drawing from won't just destroy this city! He's going to blow the whole continent!"

Moira Thaurissan placed her hands on a panel and a deep rumpling could be heard as the wall slid down revealing great shelves of ancient tomes. Turning to the blur of raw power surrounding the Elf Lord she warned "The power in these books has been passed down to us from the makers, you may kill us and you may take these tomes but know this. Any peace the Dwarfs and Blood Elves once shared is over."

"The Dwarfs a betrayed us long ago; your kind are as bad as the humans." replied the voice coming from deep within the arcane energy as three bolts of power shot into the council crawling over their bodies into all that could be seen was a shell of light that faded away leaving their still clear shadows the only reminder of their existence. "The deed is done; we will leave Ironforge to the dwarfs. We have no reason to harm them anymore." said Kreirravia the power he'd drawn still dripping from his body like water. Turning to the Spellbreaker still holding the barely awake Mystyeyes he said "Order every unit to the gate; we're leaving."

"Nice show you put on there." Mystyeyes managed to reply

*Meanwhile in Darkshore*

"I bet you 250 gold, he won't do it." said the soldier.

"I bet you he will!" replied the other.

"Hey, sir!" yelled the soldier "he says you'd eat a whole Gnome!"

"Does he now?" answered Vedris Evilstikes.


	10. Part 8

**Part 8 – and the rivers ran crimson with their blood**

"I don't like it, way too risky." warned Crimsonmoon.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport it'll work, I hope" replied Deathslayer as he motioned for the two captains to carry out their new orders. Turning to the remaining commanders and officers in the tent he continued with "Kre's expecting us to take this area. If we fail they will be able to reinforce Stormwind within days and the battle may turn against us. He sent us because we are the most able to complete this mission; Crimson and Astarrael will be leading the attack on the gates while me and the rest of the force commanders will be attacking the docks and working our way into the city. All we have to do is keep them busy until the main force finishes with Stormwind and reinforces us. We've been given a company of Dragonhawk riders to act as a rush team; they'll be attacking any position that is falling back. They will also be scouting the area out to find our primary targets."

"Should any of our lines falter the whole mission is ruined. Every night elf you kill counts; their mages are to be attacked first. I'm offering a personal bounty for each night knight mage's head I'm brought." said Crimsonmoon indicating a heavy bag on her belt.

"You have your orders, carry them out; we make land in a hour." ordered Deathslayer turning to Crimson he added. "Crimson, I have a word with you before you go?"

"Sure, what the matter?" replied Crimson moving to his side.

"When I last spoke to Kre he asked me to do something for me, with my failing health I was forced to redesign the plan. You now have my position and as such you must carry out the part I didn't tell the others. Within the city is a traitor, a high elf that goes by the name Muldan'da. He was one of the ones involved in the failed attack on Silvermoon; he had attempted to distract the inner sentries and he told them the gabs in the guard. While he didn't kill anyone personally he has been named a traitor to the Sin'dorei and marked for death. Your objective is to take him alive for trial; if it turns out to be too difficult then you have leave to carry out the sentence personally. But bring his head as proof." answered Death, taking a seat on the map table.

"You ok?" asked Crimson, her voice heavy with concern.

"I'll be ok, the living was never meant to live in undeath. Kre's found a potion that will undo a lot of the decay and then slow it but the side effect when you run out, it tries to catch up." replied Death continuing with "He's sending more with the next round of massagers' so it won't be for long."

"Good, we should get ready. Are we planning on doing a rush attack or stage it a little?" asked Crimson.

"I like a little show, anyway we have to drag this out so your side will be staging while the main force will be rushing them via the docks." replied Death.

Crimsonmoon moved the last of her units into formation in front of the stone and wood gate to the night elf city. The two great protectors stood their ground in front of the gate ready to defend their city. She moved her mount to the head of the 10, 000 battle-hardened soldiers.

"We stand at the entrance to a city our people would once ruled. As the highborn we where the elite of night elf society, now we stand as their enemies! Today we will ride into their city and take what is rightfully ours! On this day we will make them regret the day they exiled us from our very home! Make them regret accepting magic after what they did to us!" she yelled to the soldiers and city defenders alike "and the rivers will run crimson with their blood! Prepare the archers!"

She moved to the side and with a wave of her hand yelled "Unleash Hell!"

A wave of arrows flew above the heads of the assembled blood elves and rained down on the defenders as they franticly tried to dive for cover or create shields of protection. While the defenders attempted to right themselves she signalled the mounted blood knights to charge the two protectors. Screaming battle cries the blood knights charged forward and blade struck wood as their brought their holy powers down on the unprepared protectors. When the giant trees fell the ground shock and the main body charged across the land between the staging area and the main gate. The archers fired again, this time firing arcane arrows that when stuck the gate exploded it inward allowing the forces to swam through the opening. They surged towards the temple where the high priestess of the night elves would make her stand. The druids of the claw and the druids of the talon attempted to stop the attackers. However, it amounted to little the priestess was surrounded within the day and most of the city was in Sin'dorei control. As Crimson moved up the steps leading to the temple a Spellbreaker stepped forward and made his report.

"General, the priestess is holed up in the temple. We're waiting for the rush units so we can get through to the archers and distract them while we get the main force in. Lord Deathslayer also sent a message for you." reported the Spellbreaker as he handed Crimson a letter with a seal with a snowflake in the centre. The letter read:

_Crimson_

_I have received reports that your target has been spotted in the market district. Our units have been ordered not to engage in less no other opinion is available. Be careful when you engage him; reports have shown that he is heavily armed and is very skilled with the weapons he is carrying, don't give him an opening at all._

_Regards..._

_Deathslayer_

_1st Force Commander of Leviathan_

_Advisor of Leviathan_

Throwing the letter into a nearby fire she turns to the Spellbreaker. "I'm taking two blood knights and a mage with me. Until I return or Deathslayer comes onto the field you are in command for now, I understood?" she said indicating the people she wished to take.

"Yes general, once we have the priestess or once she is dead should I send someone to find you?" replied the Spellbreaker.

"No, I should hear the cheers." answered Crimson.

"As you wish general." was the only reply Crimson heard as she walked off, flanked by her three guards.

As they approached the market district sounds of fighting could be heard from the temple. The battle-mage an elf named Jackiie turned to Crimson and said "sounds like the rush units arrived; not sure if it's a good or a bad thing you brought me along yet though."

"If the reports about the priestess are correct then she could hold that temple for weeks on her own. Kre's ordered the temple levelled if she shows any signs of that though." answered Crimson continuing with "All right, the man we are after is Muldan'da, a high elf traitor that we believe gave the humans Intel on our defences at Thalassian Pass. He is considered a master of arms and is carrying at least ten to twenty weapons on him at any point. I'd also guess that he is using a full plate armour set and is protected by a number of wards, kind of wishing Death still had this job" she laughed.

"We know if he has any knowledge of magic outside his wards?" asked Jackiie.

"As far as we know, no but I wouldn't make any assumptions since most high elves and blood elves are skilled in magic as a general rule." came the reply. "If there are no other questions, let's move out."

The two blood moved in front of the group ready to step between a potential attacks and the mage and priest. Using her arcane arts the battle-mage was able to scout ahead in an attempt to locate the high elf and to spot threats before they reached them. As they neared the main trade centre of the city she held out her hand indicating that she'd found their target.

"He's hold out in that building over there." she said pointing at a large wooden building. "There is only one way up to him though, he must have destroyed the other stairs and the windows have been blocked out."

"Damn, we could fire the building and burn him, or at least flush him out into the open?" said Crimson.

"No, this area's to packed together a fire here would burn half the city down before we could get out. If we had another mage we could create wards around the building and fire it?" replied one of the blood knights.

"Jackiie, could you create the wards needed?" asked Crimson.

"Yes but a building of this size? I'd be open to attack wards aren't my speciality." was the reply.

"Ok, one of you goes with her into the building over there." She said pointing at the house on the other side of the path. "and create the wards we'd need. I should be able to get us the fire."

"As you wish general." said one of the blood knights as she went with the mage.

"Be ready for when he comes out." said Crimson to the remaining blood knight.

"The wards are in place!" yelled Jackiie from the building she was in.

"Let us hope this works." Crimson said as she started to draw the power she would need for the spell to have the effect that she wanted. The mystic fire coming from her eyes grew more and more intense as she built up the amount of power in her spell until you could no longer make them out under the raw power. The curved runes on her checks used to ward off demons glowed brightly on her pale skin and her palms where engulfed in an arcane brilliance unmatched by any but the most skilled mages. She stepped forward, placing a single palm on the support beam of the night elf building. The fire slot through her body roaring into life as the building was consumed by fire. She staggered back, the raw power left over dripping from her body like water. The fire in her eyes dulled until it was left at its natural state for a blood elf; the runes on her checks also dulled until they were barely with only a faint lingering of power remained reviled their existence. As she righted herself she noticed movement within the building and managed to yell out "Here he comes!" just as the two large doors flew open and a large bulky warrior stormed out the door.

"So the rumours are true Kreirravia heads this attack on the Alliance; and he sent one of his officers to kill me to boot!" came a voice within the suit of armour. "Guess he didn't tell you exactly who I was though, did he?

"You where tasked to my superior, Deathslayer. He knows exactly who you are and I have no need to know." replied Crimson buying for time until she recovered from her spell.

"Guess I better fill you in on the minor details then" mocked the high elf holding his weapons in a defensive position. "Lord Kreirravia, Lord ironic he would manage to hold that title even after they banished us isn't it? Even funnier that for all his vaulted powers he couldn't stop her from trying to doom our race? Guess it's lucky that bastard for a druid stepped in and stopped her then. Amusing that he takes her second child, her daughter. The one that only a handful of the highborn knew about and when they banished us put her in the care of the new priesthood of the light."

Crimson moved between the elf and her blood knight guard, the fire next to them still raging on.

"Mother never knew he did it; she was killed before the news reached her. Guess that bit is for the best. She'd be in a fit if she knew her daughter was a flipping priest though she always liked Kreirravia too bad he didn't like her. She was still picking out a name too, she liked Shadowsong or Darkflight but I guess she'd have agreed with his choice." he laughed as he circled the blood knight, looking for an opening. "You haven't connected the dots yet have y..." his eyes widened from within this helmet and he looked down at the charred remains of what was once his chests; as he fell forward he spat out three words, three words that would forever haunt her mind "Good bye, sister."

Standing behind where the elf once stood Deathslayer walked forward, a sword of blue fire streaming from his hand. "I'd hoped I could make it before he could tell you anything." said Death as he neared her. "Not many knew about you two; even less are alive still to tell anybody. Your mother wasn't exactly loved after what she did; and even less now that she leads the Narga." turning to the burning building he added. "At least you got some of her power I guess. I'm truly sorry for keeping this from you but I guess you'd better hear the story from Kre later, for now this city is ours and we're one step closer to achieving a goal that note even that moron for a acting Warchief could have achieved. The complete and utter domination of Alliance." He chuckled at the last part and a small section of his arm peeled off and fell to the ground "bugger, the massager better get here soon or I'll be all over the place."


	11. Part 9 A hunter, a cat and a king

**Part 9 – A hunter, a Cat and a King - 1,542 words**

"Don't look at me like that Warpy, we had to bring him! He'd be all alone if we had!" said Visty in a horse whisper. Turning to the cat she added "Now you stay here while we try and kill the big bad king. Warpy, come on."

They moved along the roof tops of what was left of the market. "What did they do?" seeing the remains of the crashed air-ship she added "oh, that'll do it. How'd you two pull that off?"

As she reached the remains of the garden she turned around and half yelled out "How is taking a crap on someone's door step stealthy? As the young Warpstrider came back to her she added "well there is no way I'm cleaning that up."

They made their way around the city making notes on breaks in the defences of the city and stealing two pies and a steak. "I think we've completed the first part of our little mission. Let's send a few copies off." She said as they worked their way back to the roof top she'd left their message birds. "Ok, time for the fun part. See if we can kill this king, or at least annoy him by scaring all this guards."

The sun was starting to set when they finally reached an area just off from where the king as positioned. Looking across she whispered "No way I can take a shot from here and anything closer and I'd be stuck if they sealed the place. Guess it's onto plan 'B' she said as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag. She put the string on her small short bow with an iron brace on the centre of the bow reducing the chances it would break and wondered what effect the message would have on the king and his guards. She pulled back the string and placed an oak arrow shaft with a runed head and phoenix feathers for a tail. The bow fired and the arrow shot across to its target striking a human knight without his helmet on square between the eyes. The message covering his face; the assembled guards, knights, nobles and servants erupted into a frenzy as they attempted to seal the room in order to protect their king.

_Dear Human King, you are an annoying, back stabbing, egotistical, frog loving, git that couldn't find his way out of his own crown if his life depended on it, which it may well soon._

_Deadly Regards..._

_Visty of Silvermoon_

_Advisor of Leviathan_

_P.S: If I didn't hit you can you please unlock the door and step outside so I can have another shot by any chance?_

_P.P.S: Kre says hi!_

"I think this would be a good time to leave..." said Visty as she started to jump between roof tops towards their base camp near the entrance to the city he light cape flinging around in the air. The north winds blew in bringing the cold winds from Northrand along with the icy rain that the city had suffered with for the last few years. Visty slipped while jumping between a sloped roof and a flat one, landing in a small puddle of water "Shit, that's cold." She nearly yelled as she tried to dry as much of her armour as she could before moving on.

Her base camp was on a covered roof of one of the buildings closest to the main gates offering a clear view of the gate itself. "Damn, looks like they sealed the city; guessing the harbour is closed as well." adding "guessing it's onto the back-up plan."

Reaching into the back pack she'd left near the massager birds she pulled out a large iron horn with a golden dragon running along the rim giving it the resemblance of a dragon breathing fire. "Hope this works." She said to herself before taking a deep breath and blowing into the horn.

It let out a low hum before slowly raising into a high pitched roar that sounded more like an animal cry. The guards reacted to the sound and could be seen rushing around the city in a failing attempt to try to find location of its source.

"Wish Kre had told me what this thing is meant to do." she said to herself as she put the horn back in her travel bag. She looked out over the city and from her vantage point could make out most of the harbour. She was surprised to see a swarm of black dots heading towards the city. "Can't be a Horde attack, they were ordered to halt all attacks so I had a clearer shot at the king." as the dots become for defined she burst out "Never-drakes!" she quickly concealed in a shadow in case someone had heard her and choose to investigate.

The city was soon on high alert once the sentries noticed the approaching mass of drakes; while the never-wing was official a natural race the amount of drakes suggested an attack and given the destruction they created when the Alliance attacked Silvermoon no one was willing to take any chances. Visty had taken up a position looking over the harbour and was waiting for the signal for her to show herself and make their escape. The bulky drake at the head of the mass made a decent on the harbour closely followed by two smaller drakes. Upon landing, they started to glow until every aspect of their being was consumed by light than as suddenly as it had begin the light fading and three heavily armoured elf-like creatures stood in front of the guards. "We seek your king." was all the lead elf-drake said.

Several minutes later the human king, in a full set of battle armour and flanked by dozens of guards and priests came into view. "What does the never-wing wish with the ghost wolf?" asked the king.

"King" replied the elf-drake, his voice nearly musical in sound "Your people have attacked the Sin'dorei with complete disregard for us. The elves offered us a place in their lands; their lands are perfect for us. The land is soaked in magic, in power; their mountains are clear and fresh. It smells of death and decay now, the elves have cleaned their lands but we still can smell It." the elf-drake moved to the side but the two guards stood stone still watching for a single hint of betrayal from the humans. "The humans must pay a price, and Lord Kreirravia has offered to collect on it. But that is not why we're here. You have an assassin within your city, do you not?"

"Yes, I take it that they belong to the elves, or the never-wing?" replied the king.

"We have no need for assassins, king. No, she is elven and we are here to make sure she is safely taken from this city." answered the elf-drake.

"This assassin has made an attempt on my life; 'she' killed one of my knights. I will not allow her to leave my city while she still holds breath." was the king's reply.

"I'd hope you will listen to reason, human." said the elf-drake signalling the mass of circling drakes. "Maybe you should see the damage we could create on your city."

Several of the drakes broke off and dived into the mountain overlooking the city's main gates. Their speed grew as they dived closer to the mountain and just before crashing into the earth they became a blur shattering the mountain like glass. Before rising and roaring in victory. The elf-drake turned to face the sea. "Will you see reason?"

"Do dare threaten the Alliance, we helped you free yourselves from enslavement! Fine take your assassin and leave but you have made yourself an enemy of the Alliance!" half screamed the king.

"By attacking our home, you declared war on the never-wing. We plan on aiding the Sin'dorei in our fullest." replied the elf-drake signalling Visty to make her way down to them.

As she reached the human king and the drakes she turns to the human king and says "Can you move your throne a little to the left for me please. Next time my brother sends me to kill you I'd like to be able to get a clear shot and not have to kill another poor guard."

The king turns red in fury and his hand lands on the hilt of his sword. "You dare make a joke of me!"

"The Sin'dorei holds your people responsible for trying to destroy us. We hold you responsible for the actions of your people. 'Ghost wolf' you've been marked for death by the Sin'dorei. Each and every one of our kind wishes your death and all of us are willing to collect on that mark. Where respect once was for human kind; only hatred remains." With those last words the drakes transformed back into their natural state and Visty was able to climb onto the back of one of the guards. The drakes beat their large unnatural wings and soon the mass was continuing north to meet with the main host of the Horde's armies under banner of Leviathan and command of Kreirravia.


	12. Part 10 Twist

**Part 10 – Twist – 2,557 words**

"Kind of wishing I hadn't agreed to come with you now" said Gonnadie as he tried to shoo a handful of flies away from his face.

"Then you'd be stuck back in Silvermoon or in the main host heading this way anyway." replied the Orc.

"Can't be worse than this now can it? I'm being eaten alive by bugs and I've got bark so far up my..." Gonnadie tried to reply but was cut off by the sound of movement in front of them.

The Orc moved quickly through the scattered woods without making a sound and soon had their intruder silenced. As he moved back he said to Gonnadie "They must have seen tracks, we may have just alerted them to something but I tried to make it look like a bear attack."

"For a flipping warrior you make bloody quickly Churu." was the only reply from Gonnadie.

"You of all people should know, got to move faster than the other guy." replied Churutana, taking his place in the grand oak tree.

"Yes, well, remind me why we've been living in a tree for a week again?" asked Gonnadie as he tried to find a better position to sit on the branch.

"Haven't we been over this hundred times already?" complained Churu, seeing that his friend meant it he continued with it again. "Over there is the Tower of Azora and we're waiting to see if our 'friend' is planning on coming out anytime soon. Once we have spotted him we rejoin Heloese and move her forces on him, hopefully taking him alive but I've got doubts we'll take him alive."

"Why's that?" asked Gonnadie.

"You're seen his file? Guys a bloody blade-master and doesn't take kindly to losing, let alone being taken by us and put on trial. He's likely to kill himself before we get him and we're going to lose a lot of soldiers getting to him." replied Churu, taking one of his swords out and checking the edge for nicks.

"True but the bastard thinks he's a master caster as well, that's why Kre sent in Heloese and her command. Most of them are casters themselves or have at least got high resistances to it and if it gets to the point where it's a long siege we have got the main host within a few days march of here, a week at the maximum." pointed out Gonnadie.

"True, just don't expect to see his on trial, alive." replied Churu.

"Doesn't need to be alive we've asked the forsaken to help us with that little problem." laughed Gonnadie.

"They aren't going to let the forsaken raise him. I know you really don't like these 'subjects' but that is getting a little close to that moral line." asked Churu worried.

"These people are evil; this man was one of the commanders responsible for condemning us to death. If we had him raised into undeath it would be a blessing compared to what most of our race would like to do to him." replied Gonnadie adding "It's not like we're hunting down everyone that turned a blind eye to what to it; only the ones responsible for putting us there."

"Doesn't make it much better." Said Churu, seeing a short figure leave the tower he quickly added "There he is, guess it is go time."

Moving quickly they dropped to the ground and start to race towards the main camp of Heloese's unit. The ground was soggy from the rains that had plagued the area in the last few weeks and large sections of land were un-passable because of flooding. After spending the day jogging towards their target they took a rest at a small lake that had been formed by the rains. Gonnadie took a moment to check his friend who was breathing heavily under his armour. The Orc had chosen to wear a full suit of plate battle armour coloured in the Hordes red with a gold trim to mark his service to Leviathan. "Why the hell did you wear all that armour to a recon mission?" asked Gonnadie.

"Because you never know when you're going to be in a fight, that and we're going up against a blade-master. I'd like to have as much armour between me and that sword of his as I possibly can." answered Churu taking a long drink out of his water-skin.

"You'll regret it when you're ready to pass out and have to fight." mocked Gonna before signalling that they should move again.

As they neared the sea of purple tents Churu leans against a tree briefly in order to catch his breath. "Well if that isn't a sight, I'm surprised we didn't see her camp from back at that tree near the tower." he joked.

"Come on, let's find her." said Gonnadie.

"That won't be hard, look over there." He pointed to the large, bright purple tent with flags placed on each support pole displaying the Leviathan, Sin'dorei, and Horde flags. "She really likes making a scene doesn't she; glad she took those lessons from Myst and the camp is defendable." laughed Churu.

As they entered the camp they walked past a set of small cages containing some very nervous gnomes. "Why are they only taking only gnomes?" asked Churu "and why is one cage empty?"

"It's a long story, short version? I'm short 250 gold because of it." said the soldier guarding the cages.

As they neared the command tent a voice within could be heard yelling at someone and once they entered the voice could be recognised as Heloese. "Why in the hell did you eat a flipping gnome? And one of the captives as well! I turned a blind eye when you used them for golf practise but this has gone too far!"

"Would it change your mind if I give you that purple dressing gown we found in Goldshire?" replied Evil.

"...no, no I'm going to let you bribe me, wait you said purple?" she growled trying to stand her ground in the face of a tempting purple dress.

"You ate a gnome?" asked Gonnadie.

"Yes, by the way talk to the supply sergeant to get your share of the winnings." said evil as Heloese gave Gonnadie a dark look.

"I swear I didn't have a part in the bet!" said Gonnadie in defence. "Now, if you don't mind Churu needs to make his report."

"We spotted Subject 7 leaving the tower a few hours ago. From what we could see he's there in force and there is at least 200 to 300 soldiers surrounding the tower. He himself is staying within the tower with at least four to five guards and two or three at the door way. The tower itself has been reinforced and I'd doubt a bombing run could do much damage." reported Churu.

"Are the never-drakes that got Visty out of Stormwind still in the area?" asked Gonnadie.

"No they rejoined the main host." supplied Evil.

"Damn, well from what I could see the tower is also protected by a ward but the camp surrounding it isn't. Raid the camp and then we could move onto the tower and have our battle-mages destroy the wards." said Gonnadie.

"We want to try and take him alive, if we sent in two people and launched an attack on the camp to buy them time. They could disable him and also cut off the commander of the camp, making it easier for us to take the camp?" suggested Churutana.

"That could work; you'd need to send in a caster and someone that is able to take on a blade-master." pointed out Heloese.

"Churu, you can take the blade-master; I still remember a few things so I should be about to take down those wards." said Gonnadie, patting his friend of the shoulder.

"You're a paladin, you lot don't know the first thing about advanced wards." protested Heloese.

"I was a priest before the fall of the Sunwell, I was very good with wards." replied Gonnadie.

"Very well, when the wards are down; let off some kind of signal so we know to make our push for the tower." said Heloese turning to Evilstrikes "We'll have to finish our talk later; rally everyone and have them ready to move out within the hour."

"Time for us to get ready, we can't have walking around in robes with a blade-master nearby." said Churu making an attempt to lead Gonnadie to the outside of the tent.

"You should know me better then that; now that we are going to be fighting I'll go get my own armour." replied Gonnadie laughing.

Half an hour later he emerged from his tent in a deep red suit of plate armour, trimmed in a bright gold; holding the small shoulder pieces attached to the breast-plate was two black discs with a snow-flake imbrued onto it. The edges of the discs were trimmed like the rest of his armour with bright gold and his helm rested under his arm. "I had it sent ahead while we spent a week in a flipping tree." said Gonnadie seeing his friend.

"Glad you didn't we'd have been spotted in hours with armour like that." mocked Churutana.

"Very funny, they could have smelled you a mile away." retaliated Gonnadie quickly adding "Let's move out before they start their march."

"Too late, though if they don't see her coming we may not have much of a problem with the blade-master after all." replied Churutana.

"Why?" asked Gonnadie but turning to face the same way his friend was realized the answer. "Holy..."

In front of them stood the full force of the 21st command in a mix of battle and ceremonial formations. At the beginning of each column stood a patrol leader and in front of every two of them stood a strike leader, their plumes flying in the strong wind. "We're going to have to run in battle-armour aren't we?" complained Gonnadie.

"Yeah, looks like Heloese got them ready much faster than we expected." replied Churu adding "let's go we'll have to run if we are going to have any chance of beating them there."

As they reached the tower they turned to see the progress of Heloese and the 21st command had made behind them. Despite the tall trees a cloud of dust could be seen raising high above the trees. "If we can't sneak in there with them putting on a show like that; I don't think it's even possible" commented Gonnadie.

"I'd have to agree with you on that, no one seems to put on a show like Helo." replied Churu.

The area around the tower as frantic as they prepared to meet the army behind the loaming dust cloud; using this opening Gonnadie and Churu were able to sneak past many of the guards and reach the grand tower. "Watch and learn Chur." said as he started to speak in a low voice his word lost as quickly as they had been said, as the spell became more and more powerful the pace of his words increased as well as its volume. His hands glowed with bright glory and runes along his face stood out on his face. Suddenly he stopped, opened his eyes, arcane fire seeping from within his face, in a low voice he said "it is done."

With that they rushed into the tower their weapons drawn, ready to cut down any foe that may block their path, but there wasn't. In a dim corner of the tower stood a figure, draped in black armour with two long blades their hilts made of some kind of bone. From within the shadow he said "So the Sin'dorei has come to collect me then?" his voice heavy and rasping as if something was scraping against it. "I'm afraid you won't be taking me to Silvermoon to be murdered. Nor will be able to have the scourge raise me so you may torment me. There is no humanity left in me, the lesser of two evils you may say." He stepped forward and where his skin should have been only fur remained, in place of a human face, the face of an animal could be seen. "The worgon are free of undeath, and now you will suffer for attacking my tower!" he yelled as he drew his twin swords and changed towards the two. Gonnadie barely pulled his shield up in time and Churu blocked the second blow with a quick movement of sword. You won't win, we will soon control this tower and I'd happily level it to kill you." yelled Gonnadie as he blocked another thrust. The battle raged on, Gonnadie and Churutana unable to gain the advantage over the worgon despite the odds being stacked against him. Churu blocked another string of attacks and the two locked their blades in a battle of wills and strength both unable to break the deadlock without giving the other a clear advantage. Churu look deep into the eyes of his opponent as Gonnadie drew his blade alone the length of the worgon's spine, his month opened as to cry out in pain but only blood spilled from the opening. He staggered back unable to believe he had been beaten before collapsing to the ground in violent spasms. Looking at this friend, who was clearing the blood from his blade on the dead worgons clothing he said "Well I had hoped to beat him on my own but I guess we don't exactly have time to waste."

"I would have liked to have taken him alive but we can't have everything. Let's see how the battle is going out there." replied picking up one of the worgons swords but soon discarding it. "Damn blade is perfectly balanced but the ass used dragon bones for the hilt. I'll have the swords given to the dragon flights; I'm not too keen on running around with a dragon bone hilt."

As they ran outside and fired an arrow into the air signalling to Heloese that the blade-master is dead and she can begin the push to clean up the area surrounding the tower. After a few minutes Heloese and a handful of battle-mages rode into view on Argant war horses. "Not going to help? Tusk tusk tusk, very rude of you" mocked Heloese as she and most of her escort dismounted and handed the reins over to the remaining riders. "I'm guessing he's dead then?"

"Yeah, and the bastard got himself the worgon curse to piss us off." replied Gonnadie.

"Damn, won't matter soon anyway. Kre and the main force as well as Crimson and her army have reached Stormwind and have set up outside the main gates." she reached into her travel bag and handed Gonnadie a bottle of water. "There are a few issues. It seems Deathslayer has stepped down from his position."

"What, why?" asked Gonnadie.

"No idea, Bloodtower has been promoted to First Force Commander, Myst to Second Force Commander. You've been given her position as High General. Kre will explain the changes when we meet up with him," signalling the rider to get horses for the two she added. "I don't envy blood though; he got put in charge of the navy units, since that was Death's job."


	13. Part 11, Section 1Hour of the Leviathan

**Part 11 – Section 1 – Hour of the Leviathan**

He looked across the deep blue harbour, how did they keep it so clean he wondered, his thoughts were cut off by a large alliance warship charging towards them. "All hands on deck" yelled Bloodtower as he attempted to strengthen the wards on the ship. The ship was new for its kind, the Sin'dorei nearly created war-ships and this was one of their newest creations. They'd modified some of the designs from the Orc's cutters and enforced the hulls with wards and layers of different metals. The paint was laced with high amounts of physical wards. The tall oak mast towered over the small crew however; its use was less then practical as the ship was propelled by means of arcane. The alliance ship rammed to the smaller Sin'dorei ship and on contact with the ship's wards burst into an inferno of blue fire; engulfing it and slowly sending it down into the deep harbour.

"My Lord, the other alliance ships look like they may try and make a break for it but not until they can organise themselves. They're signalling each other and we've manage to decode small sections of their commutation." reported the sailor.

"Very well, have the battle-mages check the wards regularly and see if we can get some new ones up. We have orders to hold this harbour, and I have no intention of giving it back to the alliance. Any word on when our Horde forces will arrive?" replied Bloodtower as he leaned on the red rails of the ship.

"Last communication said they had been intercepted by an alliance fleet and will be held up for a while." answered the sailor.

"Damn, well we can still hold this harbour with the ships we have but we get attacked from both sides we'll have to get our hands dirty." was the only reply turning and heading towards his cabin he yelled out "and find out when Crimson's getting here. I was told she was meant to be reinforcing us as well!"

The main gates had been closed for three days, guards on the wall looked nervously down on the amassing army laid out before them. No human had seen this many elves in one place, even in the mage city of Dalaran. Below them camped the full might of the Sin'dorei under the banner of the Guild, Leviathan. Siege weapons stood aimed and primed at the towers and the gate, ready to rid the attackers of anything that could hinder their charge; but they hadn't attacked and it was driving the defenders crazy. The king had put them on rotation watches with the sleeping guards nearby the walls for when they did attack. The camp was laid out in sections, the footman up near the front, their archers and magi near the back. The tents, closely resembling the night elf ones stood in rows allow their occupants easy passage up and down the line. Towards the back hundreds of Sin'dorei warhorses grazed with their masters closely watching. Each blood knight was dressed in blood red armour, with a gold trim and their helms and clocks marking their ranks. At the very back of the host stood five large tents each as brilliant as the next. Within them the leaders of this great host planned, and that is what the guards feared the most. Few times in the city's history had a host threaten its walls and even few had their attackers been organised to this level. The city was in for a fight and many feared they couldn't repel such a force; but they must, Ironforge had been reduced to rubble, and Dannasses a smouldering ruin. Now only the Exator and Stormwind stood against the Horde.

_*Inside the command tent of the Horde host*_

"Can someone please explain where Kre is?" half yelled Gonnadie.

"I'm here." came a voice behind him, causing Gonna to jump. "Death has stepped down because of personal issues, he is still with us but isn't in active duty. If you have any issues with this than please take it up with him, at a later date." continuing "Ok, there is a bit of a charge around, Mystyeyes you are now 2nd force commander, Blood will be taking Deathslayer's place as 1st force commander. Gonnadie, you are now High General. To fill the slot left by Death I've promoted Jackiie to the rank of Officer and will hold the rank of General."

"Thank you; I'll try my best not to let you down." said Jackiie, bowing gratefully.

"Blood will be leading our naval forces in the harbour, when we make our attack I will be leading our main force through the gate. Myst, I'd like you to hold back and command our support forces. You'll need to be patient and wait for our opening before sending them into the city. Gonnadie, Churutana you will be leading our air-fleet. I need you to time your attack with Myst's so we can create as much confusion as possible. Jackiie, Crimson, you will be tagging along with me and the main force; when I give the order you will take half our forces each and launch attacks on the north and south sides on the city. I'll be taking a small hit squad after the human king. Astarrael, you will be tagging along with Heloese's unit as they take and hold the land side of the harbour so we can move Blood and our navy to land. Your secondary objective is to locate the prince. I want him alive if you can, but you have leave to kill him if it proves too risky, or too difficult to take him." picking up a runed dagger he added "We want to put on a show, there is an Orc in there that I need to 'talk' too and I want him as confused as possible."

"Astarrael, my men are willing to take your orders but unless I'm told otherwise, they are **my** unit and as such you cannot override any of my orders." said Heloese, placing emphasis on the fact that it was her unit.

"Very well, I would like to borrow a small squad once I move to my secondary objective if you have no problems with that?" replied Astarrael.

"Once we have the harbour, I don't think we'll have too many problems; I'm sure we can find a squad I could send off with you." responded Heloese.

"We attack an hour before dawn; the dranei have been blocked off trying to keep the fires left by the remains of the Night elves tree burning. So I wouldn't expect them to give us any real troubles. But to be sure, let's try and have this siege over within a hour." said Kreirravia signalling everyone to take their leave adding "Heloese, I have three new members to your unit."

"I don't know if I have the room for more without having to re-organise the lot?" said Helo, worried about the idea of all the work needed to re-organise so many people.

"Don't worry, I've come up with an idea; they'll be acting as body guards and will simply be under your direct command." replied Kre as he moved to the door, signalling her to follow. As they reached the south side of the camp he stopped in front of a small tent and said "Ulrik, Mairrate and Zul are your new body guards. I'd have them move their tents to your section of the camp well before we attack."

"As you wish" she said as she bowed, a massive smile on her face.

The sun was beginning to rise over the human capital and the guards were once again on edge; the massive Horde host had grown greatly in size and they'd lined up in battle formation on and off all night. The king had ordered only small sleeping breaks in case they decided to attack. But so far it had simply been a night of little sleep for the human defenders, while their attackers seemed to be wide awake and itching for a fight. Every so often an arrow would be fired over the walls at the defenders but so far most of them hadn't landed. That being said none of them were going to be careless and allow the attackers a kill. As the sun cast a shadow across the gates the battle horns sounded and like so many times that night the host formed for a mock staging; but something was different this time, the officers stood at the heads of the host and the number of mages had increased. But the guards had been able to sleep so little and little of this registered.

Kreirravia stood at the head of his army, the full might of Leviathan and a large section of the Horde stood under his command. To his right on a serlestral tiger sat Jackiie and too his left Crimson, on her Sin'dorei mount. Standing just behind him stood a Spellbreaker, one of the few of his kind left among the living or the damned. The army stretched out across the area in front of the gate and a large unit was held in reserve in the ruins of Goldshire, a sea of black, gold, and red.

"Shall we order the attack my lord?" asked the Spellbreaker behind him.

"No, I don't want to destroy this city; I want to scar their defenders before-hand." replied Kreirravia.

"No, you aren't going too, are you?" replied the Spellbreaker.

"Zornek!" yelled Kre, followed by the name being repeated down the line.

Within seconds, a figure emerged from within the host, an Orc. The Orc's skin was covered in runes, each more strange and other worldly then the last. But other than his weapons, the only thing this Orc was wearing was a sombrero? The Orc grimed, his green face split in two by his mouth. Turning to his leader he said "You called?" barely keeping the laughter out of his voice.

"When I give the order, you will lead the charge, until than maybe dance for them, anything that'll put them off and make this siege a little harder. But remember your wards can only protect you so much." replied Kreirravia, kicking his mount to race up and down the line. After seeing that everyone was in position he spoke a word, its meaning lost to all that could hear it, and when he spoke, his voice carried across the host and could be heard by every part of the human's city.

_Crimson halls, violet nights!_

_In darkened grace and fallen blight!_

_We are guarded by the light!_

_On the roof of the world!_

_In the depths of the sea!_

_We stand ready!_

_To answer the call! To stand tall! _

_We are this worlds true champions!_

_On this day we stand ready!_

_On this day we will rock the foundations of the Alliance!_

_On this day we will show them what it truly means to be a member of the Horde!_

_On this hour Stormwind will fall! To our hands!_

_We will hang the 'human' king from his own battlements! We will have justice!_

_For the Sin'dorei, For Leviathan! FOR THE HORDE!_

As the last word was spoken the Orc charged towards the gate, the sounds of guards being sick over the battlements could be heard by every member of the invading host. When the Orc reached the gates Kreirravia lowered his hand, signalling the siege engines to fire and in an explosion of sparks metal, stone and blood the gate and sections of the walls and towers collapsed. The main host charged.

A wave of washed over the cities defences, destroying, killing all in its path, a tidal wave of destruction. Within seconds the walls fell to the Horde, with minutes the market was in their hands as well.

Blood watched from aboard his ship, named after the guild that commissioned it, the _Leviathan_. To his side stood a young Orc shaman, eagerly waiting for the chance to join the fight. "Looks like Heloese is having a little trouble taking the docks." said the shaman.

"Yes, well we can't land with those ballista's still up, and pointing us." Blood replied.

"I have an idea, you've got a massive cannon below deck still, right?" asked the shaman.

"Yes but, meh screw it I'm bored what's the idea?" came the reply.

"Well, you bring that up here and aim it for those hay bales. I get in and BOOM!" he yelled.

"Kre will kill me if you mess this up and damage that cannon but" replied blood, yelling out "Bring the cannon up on the deck!"

The crew rushed around them to bring the massive, unstable looking goblin cannon up from within the hull. The cannon was raised on a large wooden platform pulled up with heavy chains. Once on the deck bulky oak beams are placed in loops to hold the platform in place. The two sailors given the task, and training to aim, manage and fire the cannon load a large feather ball into the cannon before allowing the shaman climb in as well. He barely kept his excitement in check as he lowered himself into the cannon.

The shaman signalled that he was ready and the cannon crew aims the weapon towards a stack of hay bales on the harbour. At the last second, blood moved towards the gunner and indicated for him to change the target, a small band of human rides moving quickly into the fight. Before the shaman could object to this change the cannon fired, an explosion of smoke flared out of it; followed by an Orc shaman soring across the sky, swearing the whole time.

The Orc slammed into the humans jamming them between him and a wall. Swearing could be heard from the docks as the humans tried in vain to remove themselves from the shaman and the wall.

The shaman managed to free himself and proceed to cast spells to remove the humans from his sight. Explosions radiated from the Orc and strings of lightning shot through the remaining humans. Looking very happy within himself he turns to the flagship off the coast and started to make several rude gestures, but was cut off by a dwarf warrior as he crash tackled the larger Orc. Pushing his upper torso up he rammed the Orc into the wall behind him, buying himself the time to bring a hammer from his belt, hitting the dwarf again and again.


End file.
